


Circus mirrors

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics, showcasing my own headcannons of the Swap bros and how the bois from nilchance's ATTL series might react to them.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Circus mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't this the life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319578) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> This series contains my very specific ideas about the Swap bros and to the extend they are swapped.
> 
> The first chapter features Red being a general ass to Stretch and annoying him.
> 
> Content Warnings: cussing, dead baby joke, mentions of addiction and drug use

Red didn't like surprises. He hated most of them - with the exception of his and Sans's bullshiting banter - with good reason. Most surprises in the universe were bad or brought back bad memories. So, suprise birthday parties were out of the question - suck it Fishbitch.

No, he really, really, REALLY hated this surprise.

Well, it was more like a joke the universe tried to pull and it fell flatter than a dead baby off a skyscraper.

Heh. He'd have to tell that one to Sans later.

He wished he could imagine Sans's reaction, but his mind was preoccupied with focusing on this. Whatever this GUY was. Of course, with rhe multiverse theory, anything is possible. He just didn't think that he would end up in a universe with a buncha good-doer softies. And then after a year of adjustment and no so rainbow-filled drama and near death experiences, he would be backhanded by the universe again with this weird ass bullshit.

"dude, do you need some he-?"

"no."

Red grit his teeth. This asshole had been running around his new apartment, setting up his studio, tech, and artwork for the past hour. All the movement was itching at Red's last frayed nerve.

"honey, you -"

"don't call me that."

"- obviously need some help. you're gonna walk your metatarsals off. at least tell me what you're looking for?"

"no. my stuff, my rules. my brother doesn't even get to touch my work stuff, you certainly aren't with you point hot-topic reject midget hands."

Red actually barked out a laugh. That was this guy's only redeeming quality. His wit.

And his ass, not that Red was gonna say that.

See, the universe decided to really throw them a curveball grenade when they landed these two here. They were another Sans and Papyrus, just like his Sans and Puff, but swapped. Their personalities, positions, whatever the fuck. They were almost entirely new but with a weird familiar feel. It was like watching Sans and his Papyrus through a weird warped circus mirror.

This guy was almost all Papyrus, except his energy levels and mannerisms. He had 1 HP, just like Sansy, but he wore it better. From just watching the guy, he could see his joints and bones light up softly. He was using magic to keep his energy levels higher.

Not a bad idea for short periods of time. But he had been at it for an hour, so he was likely gonna pass out soon.

"at least get your blankets on the bed before you pass out."

"uh, how about fuck you, get outta my house?"

"already am and this is an apartment. you guys really should save up for a house though."

Stretch, as he preferred to be called over the obvious choice of Honey, blushed a little. Red's grin broadened.

"yes, please remind me of the fact that my bro's alternates fuck on a regular basis. now i need to go scorch the inside of my skull with acid."

"bleach is less lethal. nah, if you want details, i can tell you all about how Sansy likes his neck-"

Stretch stopped rummaging around his boxes immediately. His hands shooting his the sides of his skull.

"A.H.H.H.H.H.H.H. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I'M NOT LISTENING TO THAT. LA LA LA LA LA!"

Red snickered to himself, grinning wider.

"i'm done. don't get your panties in a twist."

"fuck you. leave... me... alone..." Stretch swayed from side to side a little. His eyes crossed and he looked like he just got a wicked migraine. He fell back against the bed and groaned in pain.

"wore yourself out, huh."

"fuck off..."

They sat in silence. The glow around Stretch's bones eased away, making them look chalkier and less healthy. It was strange how quickly the Judge was able to supply Strerch magic. Red could feel his energy rising again. Nonetheless, he still looked like he was in pain.

"dude, you know you can just take a pain pill or something."

"No. I don't need it," Stretch said sternly. Boring. It was like with Sansy all over again, but weird.

"right, keep telling yourself that. you almost done or what? i have another ass i could be messing with," Red said.

Stretch pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity, much like Edge did when he was staving off a headache. He sighed softly to himself, not deigning Red a response. When he didn't say anything for a couple minutes, Red decided it was time to see himself out.

"Red?"

Red raised a brow at that tone. It was soft, softer than Sans's voice, and vulnerable.

"What is it?"

"Can... Can you check the box on the other side of the desk? There should be a small plastic case in there..." Stretch said.

Red didn't say anything, squinting at him. Stretch gave away nothing in his posture. His eyes remained closed tight. That looked like one hell of a headache.

May as well humor him. He stepped over to the box and opened it. It was full of art supplies, paper and various paint bottles. Red knew the guy was creative, but the amount of boxes filled with this crap was ridiculous. He rummaged around in it for a good minute before he pulled out the plastic case Stretch was likely talking about.

Now that was interesting.

It looked just like his Alphys's case that she kept her spare glasses in. Or a stash of drugs when she got particularly bad hooked. He peeked inside just to make sure - because this fucker was so ass backwards it wouldn't be that surprising.

Nothing but a pair of large, yellow rimmed glasses with lenses that were half an inch thick. What the fuck was this guy thinking by not wearing them? That migraine had to be horrible by now. He closed it with a snap and tossed the case on the bed.

"there ya go, honey."

"STOP calling me that," Stretch snapped, snatching the glasses and put them on. Magic held them up. He could see Red's grin grow exponentially.

"sure thing, honey bee," Red ducked away the pillow that was thrown at him, snickering the whole time. "gonna have to try harder than that to hit me, honey doll. also, that pen i'm assuming you were looking for? you put ir in your hoodie pocket an hour ago. you had it the whole time."

Stretch stared at him, gobsmacked. Then, in less than a second, secen stages of grief passed over his features as he found his pen in his pocket. Right after that, he looked up at Red with indignant anger. He proceeded to throw five more pillows at Red and chase him out the house.

Stretch was a weird motherfucker.

Red found him interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think with a comment. I have absolutely fallen in love with nilchance's writing and fics. Check out their works when you get the chance.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
